Pokémon Agents: Veil of Secrets
by Yami no Paladin
Summary: In the Antron region, the shadowy organisation known as Team Dusk roams. To combat the organisation's secret plans, a specialised team of teens is assembled. Their name? The Pokémon Agents! Rewrite of my previous fic.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is the rewrite of my original fic, Pokémon Agents. This may start out the same, but I think I've got the kinks out of the plot and hopefully this will last to the end. Read, enjoy and review!**

Pokémon Agents 1

A shadowy figure ran swiftly, leaping across roof to roof. Finally stopping, they crouched down onto their knees to survey the situation.

A cloud shifted away to allow silvery rays of moonlight shine on a teenage girl, revealing her features that were once concealed by the darkness of night. She had long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She wore a jacket, an emblem with a stylized P and A on a blue-and-black Pokéball decorating the left chest, and long black pants. A black watch-like device with a long, red-framed oval face was strapped firmly on the young girl's left wrist. She adjusted her sunglasses, which had no visible purpose, seeing that it was in the middle of the night.

Readjusting her glasses for a moment, the girl proceeded to press a button on a sleek black and silver earpiece, that had been concealed by her hair, on her right ear and spoke to the other party.

"Confirmed visual. Team Dusk sighted. Numbers unconfirmed. Await instructions," she reported.

"Send visual," a man's voice replied into her ear.

"Roger," the girl tapped on the side of her sunglasses, which brought up tiny screens and diagnostics. Selecting an option, she sent a live feed from the transmission device.

In another part of the city, a darkened control room received a feed from the girl. The feed zoomed and focused, showing some men in long purple and yellow jackets with black shirts and grey trousers surrounding a metal crate.

"Did you receive it?" The girl's voice came over the audio communication, one screen displaying the diagnostics of the contact.

"We got it," a girl with reddish-purple hair and lilac eyes spoke into the headset she was wearing.

"We detect around twenty bio-signals, but be careful. Whatever Team Dusk is up to this time, it's giving off some crazy signals," a teenage boy with bluish-gray hair and silver eyes with flecks of gold and wearing a similar headset spoke, eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at the computer screen before him.

"Roger that," the scene switched back to the girl.

"Agents, regroup and standby," the man's voice spoke again.

"Guys, get to my position now. We can get in through here," the girl added.

After a moment, a shadow leapt onto the ceiling behind the girl. Turning, the girl saw a familiar figure who walked towards her. The cloud shifted away from the moon again and a boy with spiky raven-colored hair with the hair at the front pointing forwards and upwards and wearing a cocky smile came into view. He also wore the watch-like device on his wrist, but with a green frame around the face and the same sunglasses.

"Yo, Quartz-chan~" the boy sang, his tone relaxed and flirtatious.

The girl, now revealed to be named Quartz, simply turned back to face the building. "Focus on missions," she said plainly.

"Oh, come on, Quartz-chan. It'll be easy as pie," the boy grinned, but he came over and crouched beside Quartz anyway.

"Jet, for the last time, stop calling me that," Quartz snipped. Turning around to check behind her, she tapped her communicator. "Where's the rookie?"

"He's-" the girl in the base began, but the two agents heard a "Hup!", a thud, then "Ahhhhh!" "-falling off the building," she added quietly.

Quartz made a loud 'Tsk', then quickly pulled out a Pokéball from a wristband on her right hand, releasing a green spider with six yellow-and-black legs, a 'smiley face' on its abdomen and a white spike on its head.

"String Shot," Quartz commanded the Spinarak quietly. The spider gave an affirmative chirp and shot a length of white thread, the thread shooting to the area between the building Quartz and Jet were on and the building behind that. The thread kept going before snagging something and the little spider gave a quick tug and flick, bringing up the thread. With a thud, a boy with brown hair that laid flat on his head except for three sprigs at the top and bright, turquoise eyes with the same outfit and device, but with a blue frame around the face landed on the ground, groaning.

"Cyan, what did I tell you about the building-jump? You have to do that properly!" Jet groaned.

The boy got to his feet and scrambled beside Jet. "Sorry, Jet-senpai," he apologized.

"I should've let you just become a splat on the concrete," Quartz snapped, patting the Spinarak in thanks.

Cyan gulped audibly and Jet shuddered at their leader's harshness.

Quartz reached into her pocket and took out a sweet, which she unwrapped and popped into her mouth. She tapped her communicator and spoke.

"Team assembled. Request orders," she said.

"Proceed to enter," the man's voice replied.

"Roger," she cut the transmission and signaled to the other two. Jet and Cyan brought out their own Pokéballs and released their Spinaraks.

"String Shot!" they commanded all at once. The three green spiders shot their thread at the building the teens observed and attached themselves to their masters' arms.

Quartz leapt deftly off the building and swung towards a window with the Spinarak thread. Cyan and Jet followed closely behind.

The agents broke through the windows of the building with a kick and leapt in, though Cyan landed on his butt instead.

"Ow…" he groaned.

The Team Dusk members around the crate spotted them and immediately surrounded the trio. Quartz, Jet and Cyan stood back to back, facing the grunts while returning their Pokémon.

"So, fists or Pokémon?" Quartz asked her companions.

Jet gave her a lopsided grin. "I vote for the Jet method," he said.

Stepping forward, he casually approached the nearest grunt with a wave. "Hey, buddy, how's life?"

The grunt immediately threw a Pokéball and released a Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon's stingers headed straight for the boy's heart. Jet backflipped, kicking the stinger upwards and knocking the Beedrill over.

On cue, the other grunts released their Pokémon, surrounding and leering at the three teens.

Quartz let a tiny smirk tug at her lips momentarily. "Pokémon it is,"

She grabbed a new Pokéball and threw it, releasing a tall, red humanoid Pokémon with a v-shaped crest on his forehead. Beige-colored hair reached down his back and covered some of his chest. He glared at the enemy Pokémon with a bright blue eye and roared, blue flames blazing to life on his wrists.

Jet grinned and released a red, metallic praying mantis with large pincers bearing eye-like markings. Three points extended from his head and his yellow eyes surveyed his opponents, raising his claws to intimidate.

Cyan released a yellow, bipedal, fox-like Pokémon with a red star on his forehead, his beady, black, sinister eyes glaring at his adversaries. Flicking a spoon on his right hand, his eyes glowed a pinkish-purple.

"Blaze, use Double Kick!" Quartz commanded.

"Metal Claw, Scizoru!" Jet called cheerfully.

"Kadabra, Psybeam," Cyan called.

The Blaziken's right leg ignited with bluish flames and with a roundhouse kick, took out a Beedrill, Houndour and Lairon all at once.

The Scizor's wings flipped open, allowing it to fly at the enemy, his claws glinting a wicked silver. With a few well-aimed slashes, the Beedrill from before, a Ninetales and a Luxio went out like a light.

Kadabra's eyes stopped glowing at his master's command and fired a rainbow-colored shockwave from his spoon at the opposing Pokémon, taking out two Vulpix.

The Pokémon continued fighting as the trio broke away from the confusion, taking advantage of the grunts' distraction to take them out manually.

"How many more in the building, Mercury?" Quartz contacted the base.

"Around ten more headed to your location," the silver-haired boy replied.

"Perfect," Quartz muttered.

"Let's just grab whatever it is they want," Jet suggested.

As the agents opened the crate, they were blasted back by a huge energy wave.

"Ow! What the-" Jet went forward to inspect the item in the care and found a gem the size of his head. The gem was multi-faceted and glowed with a bright blue light that shone on the ceiling and walls like light reflected off water. "Wow."

Before Jet could bag the item, the rest of the grunts burst in.

"Alright, hands up where I can see them," one of the grunts growled, trying to be tough.

Quartz scoffed and signaled to Blaze, who fired a Flamethrower and surrounded the grunts in a ring of blue flames. Cyan's Kadabra pointed its spoon at the grunts, wrapping them in a ring of purple energy.

"Bag it," Quartz told Jet. Jet nodded and took out a thick silver card. The card had a red core in the middle and green circuitry running all over it. Placing the card over the gem, the card beeped and turned into a clear box containing the gem.

"And now…" Quartz took out a long white object that resembled a pen and slid a section down to reveal a shutter. Pointing the shutter at the grunts, the device flashed and the grunts all fell over unconscious.

"We're done here. Let's scoot before security busts in," Jet grinned as he tucked the box under his arm.

"Right. Kadabra?" Cyan turned to his Pokémon, who lifted its spoon and with a purple flash, the agents vanished.

[Pokémon Agents HQ, Command Room]

Another purple flash lit up the room and the agents materialized, Quartz and Jet landing on their feet and Cyan slipping and falling in his butt.

"Dude…" Jet groaned as he helped the klutz up.

"What did you think you were doing?" A sharp voice snapped.

Turning, the three teens faced a man in his late thirties, with flecks of white visible in his rust-colored hair. His auburn eyes glared intensely at the agents from behind a large desk which doubled as a control panel.

"Professor Maple," Quartz greeted calmly despite the man's glare. Then the man spoke in a harsh tone.

"What was that all about? Cyan, you damn well near compromised the entire mission!" Cyan flinched at the harsh remark and the memory of falling of the building.

"The damage you three did in this mission was completely unacceptable! We need three teams of Recovery working on this!" he snapped, rapping the control panel hard.

"Professor, we needed to get in fast, and-" Jet protested.

"Enough! You three should have thought it out!" Professor Maple interrupted. Then he noticed the gem in the containment field. "That is?"

"The item Team Dusk was attempting to retrieve," Quartz confirmed coolly, completely ignoring the harsh tongue-lashing just a second ago.

Jet placed the box on the desk and Professor Maple took it, inspecting the gem.

"We need to run tests to see what this is about. Mercury?" he called to the silver-eyed boy. The boy turned and stood, taking off his headset.

"Analysis. Get it done by tomorrow," Professor Maple said curtly, holding out the containment box. Taking it, Mercury immediately stuck some wires on it and started tapping furiously on his computer.

"Alright, if there is nothing else, debriefing finished," Professor Maple announced shortly before standing up and leaving the room.

"Geez, does the old man even care about us? He stays behind a damn desk all day and we do the legwork," Jet complained.

"The Professor does seem harsh…" Cyan trailed away thoughtfully.

"We have our orders and missions. He's the commander, so we have to trust him," Quartz said.

"This isn't about trust, it's about-hey!" Jet was suddenly grabbed by the collar by Quartz.

"Shut it," Quartz clipped.

The agents went over to Mercury, who was still running the analysis.

"So?" Quartz asked curtly.

"We can't get results that fast," Violet reminded the other girl.

"But what we can tell you is that this is giving out a Pokémon's signal, something powerful," Mercury replied quickly, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. His fingers moved faster and faster until they were practically a blur flying over the keyboard.

"No matter how many times I see you do that, I'm still amazed," Jet said.

"Anyway, just get back to us if you have anything," Quartz said before turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Quartz-senpai?" Cyan asked. Quartz stopped and took off her sunglasses, turning to face the rookie. A pair of cold, indigo eyes made Cyan shudder.

"I'm going to the training room," she replied and left without a second word.

Jet stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm heading out. Maybe pick up a couple of chicks," he announced, leaving the control room as well.

"Is that really alright…" Cyan asked worriedly.

"It's fine, Quartz-chan and Jet-kun are always like that," Violet replied with a smile.

"But still…"

"Will you shut it! If I mess up, I'll have to start over!" Mercury snapped, making Violet and Cyan jump.

"Well…I think you better get some sleep, Cyan-kun. We'll stay up to do the analysis," Violet told the rookie.

"Ok," And with that, the turquoise-eyed boy left the room.

(Pokémon Agents HQ, Training Room)

"Battlefield 3," Quartz called as she entered. The room lit up and the battlefield, which originally resembled a regular basketball court, sank down and was replaced by a metallic field. Releasing Blaze, Quartz leapt from the stands and took her position, beginning to spar with the Blaze Pokémon.

"Team Dusk, I will bring you in!" she thought.

(Outside Pokémon Agents HQ)

Jet walked down the street, surveying the bustling nightlife of the city. Leaning against a wall, he took out a coin and flipped it, landing on heads, a image of a Dragonite.

"Dad…I swear I'll do whatever it takes!" he muttered.

(Pokémon Agents HQ, Cyan's Room)

Cyan turned on the lights, revealing a simple room with blue walls. A single bed with a wooden frame was beside a desk and bookshelf. In short, a room of any regular teenager. Flopping onto the bed, Cyan blew out a puff of air.

"I really need to understand them more," he muttered.

(Team Dusk HQ, Mystery Room)

A figure sat in front of several monitors replaying the agents' battle and retrieval of the gem. A thin beam of light streaming into the room revealed part of a red mask shaped like a hawk, with a purple eye staring at the footage through it.

"So, it has begun," the figure muttered with a hint of amusement. He snickered and froze three of the main screens, zooming into each of the agents' faces.

"Game start…"

**A/N: So, whadaya think? Awesome, good, bad, horrible? Reviewers get cyber cookies!**


End file.
